Memories of You
by MiggglyPuff
Summary: Sebastion is at Jim's grave, remembering the man he worked for, and had grown to love. Rated M for Suicide, dark thoughts, and cursing.


**This is something that popped into my head at 1 am, and I decided to write it down. Yes, it is in a kinda "free-style" poetry form, but I just thought that it would be suited better that way. This is from Sebastion's mind, as he thinks about Jim. Taking place after the Fall. Enjoy! **

**I don't own anyone :(**

* * *

I can't say I don't miss you  
Because I do  
Your face,  
Sculpted from marble by gods  
Designed by the infinite cosmic wonder  
Reflecting the mind within  
So beautiful  
Dark brunette strands, always perfect  
Never wrong, out of place  
Except in the mornings,  
Even then, russled and tussled  
Calling to be touched or stroked,  
Arches  
Grand Arched Wonders,  
Showing disdain, sarcasm  
Love, amusement  
Expressing Eyebrows  
And the Eyes  
Your eyes  
Dark,  
Like they think your soul is  
Dark,  
Like a warm summer night  
Cold, sharp, ice, glass  
Amused and lust-filled  
Showing only what you wish to be seen  
And beneath that  
Adorable Nose  
Lips  
Narrow yet lush  
Scolding, frowning, punishing  
Kissing, licking, loving  
Harsh Sweet Lips  
And that body,  
Like the jaguar in sheep's skin  
Like the hunter as prey,  
Lithe and Fast and Lean  
And Wonderful and Smooth and Soft  
And you flaunt it,  
Suits  
Tailored, Expensive, Custom-made,  
Perfect  
And the Voice,  
Lyrical, Accented, Strong,  
Singing, Shouting, Screaming  
Panting, Moaning, Crying  
That mellow, smooth voice…  
Wounding and Hurting and Soothing  
Your Mind,  
Oh God, your Mind!  
Diamonds, and Tacks, and Sharp deadly things  
And Death and Pain and Hatred  
Resentment, and Brilliance  
And Plans, and Ideas  
And Information, and Diamonds,  
And Glittering Wonder  
And that brilliant thing  
Remembers and thinks about me  
And He is wonderful  
Crazy, Insane, Mean, Sadistic  
Loving, Caring, Kind  
Taunting, Teasing….  
So brilliant  
So smart  
I miss you…  
You knew.  
And Never Told  
Bastard  
Bastard  
BASTARD  
I watched  
"One last job,"  
You sang that morning,  
In our bed,  
In my heart….  
"One last job,"  
Anything for you, Boss  
"Never stray your eyes from John."  
So serious, so calm.  
So quaking underneath.  
Sadness, perhaps? Regret?  
For knowing what I would go through?  
"Always be ready to shoot. Never stray from John."  
Those Eyes, so unmasked,  
"Never look at me."  
Anything for you, Boss  
Anything, my life, my pain, my joy, my heart  
Anything for you, Boss  
Anything for you, Jim…  
Waiting  
Gun ready  
Waiting  
Eyes on John,  
Eyes on John  
Eyes on Sherlock  
Eyes on John  
Eyes are you, Boss  
Eyes on you, Jim  
Eyes on you, Love…  
Movement, distraction  
Eyes away from John,  
Ready to defend.  
No harm towards you, Boss  
Never any attack towards you, Jim  
Movement  
Words, spoken,  
Lips, moving  
Unhearing of your voice  
What did you say?  
What did you think of?  
What were you thinking?  
I disobeyed, Boss  
I couldn't not watch, Jim  
Noise  
Guns, Shots  
One shot  
Silence  
Noise  
Noise, screaming  
In my head, yelling  
Crying  
Sobbing  
Dying  
Jim, Jim,_ Jim_  
Jim  
Jumping, falling  
Done. Job Done.  
**Jim Jim Jim**  
Running  
Racing  
Waiting  
Move  
Boss, Move  
Move, Jim  
Damnit, get up  
It's over, get up  
Come on Jim…  
It's done…  
Tears  
I'm so weak, Boss  
I'm not strong,  
I'm not without weakness,  
I'm not like you, Jim  
I wish I was like you, Jim  
I want to be like you, Jim  
I want to be with you, Jim  
Dead….  
It's alright, Jim  
I'm always by your side, Boss  
I'm always watching over you, Boss  
I'm always loving you, Jim  
So cold out, Jim  
Snow and Quiet and Emptiness  
It's okay Jim,  
I made sure you're away from all the idiots, Boss  
There's room for me next to you, Boss  
I'll be by your side, Jim  
Jim Moriarty,  
Carved words into fancy stone  
Sebastion Moran,  
Soon to be beside you once again, Jim  
One gun,  
Fired Once, Twice Loaded  
One bullet, Killing you  
One bullet, Saving me  
Wait for me, Jim  
I'll be right behind you,  
I'll always stay by your side.  
_Boom_

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I'll admit, I did cry a little when I wrote it... If you couldn't tell, these were the last thoughts of Sebastion as he Sat by Jim's grave, soon after the fall. In the end, Sebastion kills himself with the same gun that Jim used to commit suicide. If you enjoyed it, please review! :D **


End file.
